The present disclosure relates generally to optimizing traffic in a data network, and more particularly, to determining a plurality of lowest cost paths for routing data from a source network node to a destination network node.
Data networks may include any number of routers and other devices that direct the transmission of data from one location to another. For example, a source network node (e.g., a computer, a server, a data center, a router, etc.) may transmit data to a destination network node (e.g., another computer, data center, router, etc.) via the data network using any number of different paths. Each data link in a given path may also have a number of associated characteristics (e.g., latency, bandwidth, financial cost, etc.). These characteristics can be used to optimize how the data is transmitted from the source network node to the destination network node.